


Lemongrass

by setos_puppy



Series: Mana from Heaven [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean winds up being sacrificed to a familiar face</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemongrass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emocezi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/gifts).



Dean groaned as the world phased into existence around him, his head swimming, his limbs stiff. He blinked his eyes open, clearing the fuzz away with a shake of his head. Slowly the world blurred into clarity and he took in his surroundings through half-open eyes - a forest clearing seemed the most likely on first glance. He was definitely tied down to something, a bit of shifting and scratching against his bare back led to the likely conclusion of a stone of some kind - a rock altar.

 

 _Awesome_.

 

He was about to be served up and offered to some sort of pagan fuck. What a great way to spend Valentine’s Day - thanks a lot, Universe.

 

A topless woman swathed in some sort of gauzy, nearly see through skirt made her way over to him. Her breasts were shining with oil, her whole body was, actually, and it was shimmering from the torchlight in a way that was completely eerie. She was holding a bottle with a long neck in one hand, her other moving to dip into a pot of something powdery. She brushed her powder coated fingers, which held faint traces of cinnamon, across Dean’s forehead and down his nose. Dean struggled against the bonds holding him, fingers flexing to search for the knots.

 

This wasn’t going to end well.

 

She shifted her hand under his head, tilting it so his chin jerked forward and pressed the mouth of the bottle to his mouth, tipping it up so the liquid ran down his chin and over his shoulders and onto the rock, some of it trickling down his throat. It was overly bitter while at the same time, being too sweet to handle. He gasped, choking on air as she pulled the bottle back before forcing it on him a second time, more of the bittersweet liquid sliding down his throat.

 

“He’ll love you,” the woman assured, patting Dean’s cheek, smiling down at him.

 

Dean opened his mouth, grunting at her when he couldn’t think of a witty retort. He watched her with hard eyes as she circled the stone and then stopped at his feet, raising her arms to the air and beginning to chant.

 

The air hummed, crackling with static, making Dean’s skin itch. His fingers caught on the looped leather around his waist and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming in frustration. The knot was tucked inside somewhere. This obviously wasn’t their first rodeo.

 

“My lord, you grace us with your presence.”

 

Dean’s head whipped around, looking for the _thing_ they had summoned, but couldn’t see. He wiggled on the rock, trying to roll, trying vainly to do anything but lie there.

 

“You’ve done well, child. Please, leave us. All of you.”

 

“But m’lord. You don’t even know what I’ve summoned you for.”

 

“Do you think me a fool? Do you underestimate me? Of course I know! Now leave before I rip your heart from your chest and eat it.”

 

Wait... Dean _knew_ that voice!

 

“You really can’t stay away from me, can you?”

 

Dean groaned, flexing his hands to give Gabriel the middle finger as he tipped his head back to look at the Trickster-cum-Angel. “Mind letting me go?”

 

“No can do, Dean-o. Ritual is binding. You’re all mine to do with as I wish.”

 

“You’re not even a real Trickster, hell, you were dead.”

 

“ _Was_ being the key - past tense. Also, don’t offend me. I am too a Trickster. I remember you being far more compliant when I took your virginity before letting myself get ripped apart to save you.”

 

Dean thrashed, snarling. “I didn’t think you were coming back!”

 

“Tut, tut.” Gabriel wagged a finger in Dean’s face, smiling as he slipped a long strand of something green past his lips and chewed. “Now there’s no need to get emotional.” He twirled a second strand of the green stuff in front of Dean’s face. “Lemongrass?”

 

“No I don’t want lemongrass!” Dean tried kicking out his bound legs. “I want you to untie me you stupid piece of shit!”

 

Gabriel frowned and pulled himself up onto the altar stone and swung one leg over Dean’s hips and pressed down with his hands against Dean’s shoulders, pinning him. “Dean. I’ve been summoned. I’m ritually obligated to either fuck you or kill you. They want fertility and I can’t give them something for nothing. Don’t _test_ me.”

 

Dean swallowed thickly, he had forgotten how powerful Gabriel could be if he chose to. It had been a long year and a half. He had let Gabriel fuck him for power once, he figure this was the Universe’s way of balancing it out and telling him to return the favour. He grit his teeth, wondering why the fuck everything had such a twisted sense of humour and peered back at Gabriel. “Fine. Don’t think this makes us all romantic and shit.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Gabriel reached down, sitting back with his fingers wrapped around the glass bottle Dean had been forced to drink from. “Mead,” Gabriel informed, swirling the translucent golden liquid in the bottle before bringing it to his lips and taking a long swallow.

 

Dean licked his lips, watching Gabriel move. He didn’t know if it was the ritual or the cinnamon, or the mead, or maybe the fact he could remember the way Gabriel’s cock felt inside of him, but he was feeling more and more open to the idea. He craned his neck up when Gabriel offered the last of the honey-wine and drank it down without fuss. The thick drink flowed through him, making him feel heady and muzzy.

 

“Is there any way we could do this on a bed?”

 

“I thought you didn’t want to get romantic.”

 

“There’s a difference between romance and comfort.”

 

Gabriel snapped and Dean’s world titled sideways for a moment before he felt himself stretch out on a soft, plush bed complete with cool silk sheets. Somehow, this all felt like deja-vu. Except this time he was handcuffed to the headboard. Dean gave an experimental tug of his arms and looked to Gabriel out of the side of his eyes.

 

“I don’t make the rules,” Gabriel said with a shrug, “you were offered bound, you get fucked bound.”

 

Dean grunted, opening his mouth to Gabriel’s tongue when their mouths were pressed together. Gabriel tasted like mead and like citrus - the lemongrass, he reminded himself. Dean tried to free his hands, fingers itching to curl in Gabriel’s hair, he settled for wrapping his thankfully unbound legs around Gabriel’s hips. Dean hissed as the kiss broke and he canted up his bare hips against Gabriel’s clothed ones.

 

“Too many fucking clothes. Just fuck me, dammit.”

 

“You Winchesters really have no patience, do you?” Gabriel asked, even as he flicked open the tube of lube with his thumb and drizzled a liberal amount on his fingers.

 

“Not really. We like things _now_ and - fuck!” Dean’s head slammed back against the pillows as Gabriel pushed two fingers in and twisted them.

 

Gabriel hummed, pushing his fingers in to the knuckle before beginning to thrust them in and out lazily. “You aren’t as tight as before. Did you find a boytoy while I was gone? Did you miss me that much?”

 

“I will stake your pretentious ass to shut you up if you don’t stop that self-righteous talk. I was with a woman for a year. She liked pegging.”

 

Gabriel rose an interested brow. “Kinky. Why Dean I think you’re boy after my own heart.”

 

Dean snorted but it was lost in a moan as Gabriel slipped in a third finger and crooked them, pressing in a light, teasing brush to his prostate. “Smug bastard.”

 

“I thought you said you liked my style?” Gabriel echoed, his free hand wrapping loosely around Dean’s cock and stroking.

 

“I do. If you don’t start fucking me, I’m going to start blaspheming and I’m sure that will kill your mood.”

 

“Bitch, bitch, bitch,” Gabriel muttered, slipping his hand away from Dean’s cock to unbutton and unzip his jeans. He pulled his cock out, after pushing his jeans and boxers down and slicked himself up with lube. “Ready? It’ll hurt.”

 

“Just...” Dean gritted his teeth, thrusting his hips against Gabriel’s fingers with an impatient whine.

 

Gabriel withdrew his fingers and curled his fingers around Dean’s hip before pushing himself inside Dean in one quick thrust. Dean’s knees moved to hug painfully against Gabriel’s ribs and he clenched his jaw, hissing through his teeth while his hands clutched at the rungs of the headboard. Gabriel let out a slow breath and braced his arms on either side of Dean’s head as he shifted his weight to his knees.

 

“You feel so _good_ ,” Gabriel breathed reverently, his head bowing so he could mould his mouth to Dean’s.

 

Dean wrapped his legs around Gabriel’s middle, his heels digging into the small of Gabriel’s back as he thrust himself down on Gabriel’s cock. Dean pulled back, gasping in air desperately and moaned, the noise catching in his throat. “ **Move**!”

 

Gabriel smirked, dragging his teeth over Dean’s lower lip before pulling back to lick at the seam of Dean’s mouth until Dean parted his lips once more and kissed him deeply before pulling back. “Hard and fast it is.”

 

Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head as his hands wrapped tighter around the rungs of the headboard and he hung on for dear life. Gabriel wasn’t holding back in the slightest, his hands gripping tightly to Dean’s waist and slammed his hips against Dean’s without mercy. There was barely a word, no noise except for harsh, heavy breathing, the occasional grunt, the creaking of the bed and the slap of flesh on flesh.

 

Dean arched up, mouth falling open in a soundless scream as his legs clamped even tighter around Gabriel’s waist and he shoved his hips up greedily and came. Gabriel smirked, shifting a little to brace himself on one arm, his relentless pace not slowing as he dragged his fingers through the mess on Dean’s stomach. He lifted his fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean with quiet, happy noises as he worked on getting Dean going again.

 

Dean gave a quiet almost whine at the oversensitive burn and drag over his flesh and inside. It hurt in a way that was almost too good. His toes curled as he bit his lower lip and pushed against Gabriel, giving a strangled cry when Gabriel pressed against his prostate twice in a row. He could already feel his cock stirring with life. Damn indulgent archangel.

 

“You’re so fucking sexy, did you know that? All tight muscles and full lips and high flush. _Hng_.” Gabriel’s body locked as he came, thrusting as he emptied himself into Dean before pulling out and shoving his fingers in, fully intent on bringing Dean off a second time.

 

“Fucking fuck, _Gabriel_!” Dean’s head rolled back, his legs falling open easily as Gabriel slid against him, pressing their mouths together.

 

“You’re so hot like this...” Gabriel breathed against Dean’s sweat-slick skin, licking over the stretch of his collarbone and neck. “All spread out and wanton for me. Maybe I should keep you like this forever, hm? Keep you as my toy.”

 

Dean gave a shudder, his body twisting as Gabriel pressed his fingers in deep, his thumb pressing hard against his perineum. Dean gave an almost soundless sob, his body tight and needy. “Let me come. Before I start blaspheming.”

 

Gabriel chuckled, mouthing over Dean’s neck and biting down hard; hard enough to leave a questionable mark that would still be there in the morning. His free hand circled Dean’s cock as he rose up on his knees, stroking in time with his impassioned fingering.

 

“Fucking _shit_. I’m gonna come. Gabriel I’m gonna come, fucking Je--”

 

Gabriel slammed their mouths together furiously, so hard Dean could taste blood. He arched, coming so hard he saw spots dance behind his eyes and his body felt warm and loose. When Gabriel pulled back, Dean was panting, his expression distant, his body wrung out. Gabriel pulled back and wiped his hands clean on the sheets and snapped his fingers, catching Dean’s arms when they collapsed to the bed.

 

Dean turned his head to the side, smirking in a smug, satisfied fashion. “That was awesome.”

 

“I know. I was there.”

 

Dean snorted, batting weakly at Gabriel. “Prick.”

 

Gabriel laughed softly, unwrapping a Hersey’s kiss and sliding it into his mouth with a happy moan. “I missed chocolate.”

 

“So...” Dean ventured, testing his body to see how far he could shift. “When’d you get back? How?”

 

“Dunno.” Gabriel rose a shoulder in a shrug. “A few months, maybe three or four. I woke up in my apartment in Florence, all shiny and new and together with everything in tact.”

 

Dean hummed lazily, accepting the chocolate when Gabriel offered it, sucking languidly on the Angel’s fingers. “Weird. This doesn’t make us a thing, you know that right?”

 

“Yes, we’ve established that. Now go to sleep. I’ll have you back with your brother in a few hours. He won’t suspect a thing. It’ll be a snap.”

 

Dean winced, chewing on the soft chocolate piece. “Bad joke.”

 

Gabriel pulled up the covers, resting against Dean easily. “You love it.”

 

Dean’s fingers traced down Gabriel’s spine - he was staying this time, for a while at least. “Yeah.” Dean agreed, his eyes drifting shut. “I do.”


End file.
